blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Daybreakers (5e Race)
Daybreakers "Ah, Daybreakers. They're somewhat sexist, they're racist, and they're one of the scariest military races of all time. I love them." -Hennigar, Judge Fontbones, currently a member of the Fontbones high council Physical Description Daybreakers are the direct cousins of the Nightians, replacing their black skin for white, almost as if they were inverted. They are 6-7 feet tall, and their eye color ranges from grey, red, yellow, and green. While they do have sharp teeth, their jaws are not as extendable as their darker cousins, causing them to not rely on their bites as much. The males may have some hair, while the females usually will have more, though both are typically hidden in helmets. Their hair is either black, blonde, or white. History Daybreakers history is one that they are very proud of, though there is conflicting stories of the birth of their race. Some say they were descended from war gods. Others say that they were created to be the perfect war machines. However, the most accepted theory is that they and the Nightians were created to be one and the same, but split off into two different warring races. They are one of the most powerful military races, eager to conquer and kill their rivals, and have been doing so for centuries. Society Daybreakers only have one large society. This society is a giant war state, named 'Solaira', which is home to most if not all of the Daybreakers. It consists of a society where soldiers and other military workers are the highest class of society, and others (aside from the ruler) are considered lower. They have one major goal in mind: World Domination. Relationships Daybreakers are on horrible relations with almost every race, due to how insanely racist and warlike they are. They believe that their society is the absolute best, though a few exceptions do exist, both in daybreakers hatred and in societies they approve of. The one race they truly like is the Fontbones, for their society is so 'well-governed' in their eyes. They have an intense hatred of all Nightians, and the Nightians feel the same way back. Daybreaker Names Daybreakers do not have a specific naming theme, however, they choose to name their young after warriors of legend, in hope that it will inspire them to crush their foes with heroic might. Male: Thor, Leonidas, Achilles, Ares Female: Bellona, Minerva, Athena, Enyo Daybreaker Traits Fierce disciplined warriors, Daybreakers are a force to fear on the battlefield, for their wit, strength, and pure force. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. Daybreakers are considered mature by age 10, and they may live to 200 years, however, most die before this, due to their warlike lifestyle. Alignment. Daybreakers live to serve, and serve to live. They lean close to Lawful alignments, however their hostile compasses also lean them towards Evil alignments. Size. Daybreakers are, on average, taller than most humanoids, though their weights are typically around the same. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Spear of Willpower. ''Once per long rest, you can make a spear out of pure willpower, and throw it at a target that is within 30 ft. of you as a ranged spell attack. This deals 1d8 piercing damage, and uses your Strength modifier as the spellcasting modifier. At 6th level, it increases to 2d8. At 14th, 3d8. At 20th, 5d6. ''Sibling Rivalry. ''You have advantage on all attack rolls against Nightians. Nightians also have advantage on all attack rolls against you. ''Born Warrior. ''You have proficiency in 2 martial weapons of choice, and shields. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Celestial, and Daybreaker Sign Language. DSL is essentially a signed version of Celestial. Daybreaker Subraces Wallbreaker These Daybreakers are more commonly frontliners in the battlefield, as they are naturally more bulky, able to take hits far easier. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Never Wound. ''Once per long rest, you can spend a hit die as a bonus action, to heal yourself by the amount rolled + your Con mod. '''Nightpiercer These Daybreakers are more commonly assassins, snipers, or hitmen, able to spot weaknesses in an enemy's army easily. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Trained Strike. ''Once per round, when you deal damage with a weapon attack to a creature and have advantage on the attack roll, you may choose to deal an additional 1d8 damage. Category:Hall of Shame